


Pillow fortress

by Mobile_Endi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: (aka the best type of cuddling), DadSpy, Fluff, Gen, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Platonic Cuddling, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobile_Endi/pseuds/Mobile_Endi
Summary: Scout surprises his pa with a pillow fort and hugs after a long day o' murderin'
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Pillow fortress

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya Supercasey for beta reading my fic! :D

Scout sat in a comfy pillow fort, he was waiting for someone and they were late. It worried him more than anything, he was, like, never late! Oh god, what if he died or something on that mission?!  
What if he left him again…? Scout anxiously thought to himself. He said he'd be back today, but it's almost midnight. Scout was getting really tired and decided on just cleaning up all the pillows and blankets; he probably wouldn't have liked having a pillow fort in his damn smoking room anyways. But before Scout even got up he heard the door open. Hearing this, he sprung up to see who it was.

Spy was pretty surprised to see a bunch of pillows and a very excited Scout in his smoking room.

"Awe man, what took ya so long!" Scout both cheered and asked, while hopping over the couch to hug his pa.

"What did you do to my smoking room and how did you get in?" Spy questioned, he could've sworn he took the keys with him.

"I only learn from the best," Scout said smugly while dangling the keys to the smoking in front of Spy's face. "And I made a pillow fort!" The younger man still smiled, doing a pretty good job at hiding his mix of fear and relief that his pa's ok.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is a 'pillow fort'?" Spy inquired, much to Scout's surprise.

"YOU'VE NEVER MADE A PILLOW FORT?!??! What kind of horrible childhood did you have to not even know about pillow forts??!" Scout was completely baffled by the news, he had no idea that not everyone has the chance to make a pillow fort before in their lives. "Alright pa, I gotta show you the wonders of pillow forts!" Scout stated while leading Spy over to the comfy fortress.

"What's so special about this, And what do you even do?" Spy asked once more. He really didn't get the appeal of hurling a bunch of cushions and blankets around and just sitting there.

"Pa, it's about fun! And cuddles!!!" Scout laughed. Spy yelped when his full-grown son pounced on him. The runner hugged his pa as tightly as he could while smushing his face against the older man's chest, giggling all the way.

Spy was very much taken aback, he didn't really know anything about affection whatsoever. But he wouldn't take this for granted, even though he's tired as all hell after that mission. This was all just so comfortable and cute, he thinks he gets it now, at least a little bit; this really is fun.  
Spy got more comfortable and hugged his son in return with his chin snugly resting on the younger man's head, and with their arms all around each other, Spy couldn't help but smile like a dork, holding in tears of joy.

Then he realized that Scout had fallen asleep. It was in fact pretty late, awe shit, his son was probably waiting for him all day. He should probably get Jeremy to bed, but he couldn't get his son off him without disturbing his sleep, and he couldn't carry his son even if he tried. He'll just have sleep here too.

**Author's Note:**

> And if you think this is a ship fic, i am going to take your kneecaps :3  
> I did draw something for it but i'm on mobile so i couldn't and this is the only way a know how to show y'all what i drew asap °3°  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1bjA_5IIuPqTtPNdgbWrB0DEtpZ5iumcKDU1m7AHKpI4/edit?usp=drivesdk (and sorry i'm not good at writing summaries °~°)


End file.
